Ce soir, peut être
by Obsidienne
Summary: Je l'aime... Je vais partir... Il vaudrait mieux tout lui avouer avant mon départ, n'est-ce pas ? [ YAOI, One-Shot, couple à trouver (et auteur nulle pour les summaries) ]


**Auteur** : Obsidienne, la seuleuh, l'uniqueuh, la vraieuh.  
**Titre** : Ce soir, peut-être...   
**Genre** : Shonen-Aï bien mimi bien dégoulinant et overdose de points de suspensions (comme cha : ... ) - Il s'agit donc d'une relation **entre hommes**, **homophobe passez votre chemin !  
****Couple** : Mystère  
**Disclaimer** : Les persos, l'univers, ect... Tout appartient à JKR. (Je vous conseille son site d'ailleurs, très bien fait et beaucoup plus sympa que celui de la Warner Bros : http:www.jkrowling.com ) Et elle devrait être contente, parce que pour une fois on lui rends ses persos intacts et pas trop traumatisés. Naaan mah !  
**Blabla de l'auteur** : Et valà... Mon premier One-Shot... Finiiiiiiiii Le couple est facile à trouver, enfin, je pense... Bonne lecture !

_Ce soir, peut-être..._

Ce soir, peut-être, j'oserai enfin...   
Ce soir, peut-être, je franchirai la distance qui nous sépare. Je peux le voir, près de moi. Si j'osais ? Ce soir, peut-être...

Ce soir, peut-être, je me lèverai de mon fauteuil. J'irai lui parler. Lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis si longtemps.  
Ce soir, peut-être, il acceptera de m'écouter. Est-ce qu'il se doute seulement combien il compte pour moi ?   
Ce soir, peut-être...

Si j'osais...

Ce soir, peut-être...

Je l'observe. Il est si beau. Il a changé depuis la guerre, mais il est toujours magnifique. Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de nous, et même parmi toute cette foule, parmi toute cette marée humaine qui nous entourait, il brillait, il rayonnait, on ne voyait que lui. Le savait-il, à l'époque ? Sûrement. Il a toujours été conscient de sa beauté, de son prestige, sans chercher à le cacher.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Il lit. Un traité de sorcellerie. Encore. Il ne renoncera jamais à comprendre que ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est un homme d'apparence, un homme de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas par la Magie qu'il a atteint une telle puissance. C'est par la richesse, le charisme; par son nom et son passé. La Magie pure ne l'a pas aidé. Rien d'autre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le seul souvenir de ses parents l'avait propulsé au sommet de sa gloire. Leur seul nom l'avait auréolé de toute sa puissance.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Il ne me voit pas. Il ne me voit plus. Je fais partie de son paysage. Je suis l'ami, le confident, celui qui est toujours présent. Un parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant, j'aimerai être plus. J'aimerai être les bras qui l'entourent, l'âme qui fusionne à la sienne, le corps chaud contre le sien. Mais il vaut bien mieux que moi, bien mieux que l'être trouble et sombre que je suis devenu. Beaucoup croient encore que j'ai été le plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la Guerre. J'en garde la Marque, qui ne s'efface pas malgré tout les efforts des Médicomages. J'étais l'un des grandes espoirs et, pour eux tous, je suis passé aux camps de l'ennemi de la plus vil des façons. J'ai mérité mon châtiment.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Qui sait ? Cela fait des années que j'y pense. Des années que cela m'obséde. Lui dire. Lui parler. Remettre mon coeur et ma vie entre ses mains d'ange, graver ses traits dans ma mémoire, et partir. Je ne souhaite pas rester dans le monde des Sorciers plus longtemps. Après la disparition de Dumbledore et la reconnaissance officielle de sa mort, on m'a retiré de mon poste et m'a assigné à résidence. Même les témoignages de mes amis n'ont rien fait. Ils étaient des héros, et moi, un traître, quelque soit le parti concerné. J'ai échappé à Azkaban, tout comme lui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, et je suis venu chez lui. Parce que c'était ainsi. Nous avions été déclarés parias ensemble, ensemble nous purgeons notre peine.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Personne ne l'a cru, au début. Sa « trahison » n'avait pas tant surpris... Moi seul, avec Dumbledore et les autres « double jeu », savions qu'il était plus que jamais rallié à notre cause. Je l'ai toujours su. Quand il y a eu tout les grands procés des Mangemorts, il n'a rien dit pour se défendre. Il est rester de marbre, acceptant tout les griefs d'accusation. On voulait l'enfermer chez les Détraqueurs, mais l'intégralité de l'AD l'a sauvé. Je crois qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il voulait être puni. Pour une fois, il ressentait les griffes du remords. Il avait du tuer, torturer. Anéantir des familles entières. Il s'en est même pris à la mienne. Mais il n'y a eu aucune victime. Le fait d'être attaqués par leur propre fils avait surement blessé mes parents beaucoup plus que tout les sorts de Voldemort.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Un grand feu brûle dans la cheminée. On voit la neige tomber lentement à travers la fenêtre. L'ambiance est calme, sereine, comme toujours. Les flammes colore sa peau et sa cheveulure en d'étranges reflets que j'aimerai faire danser sous mes doigts. Si beau... Comment aucune femme, comment aucun homme, comment peut-on rester insensible devant tant de charme et de graçe mêlés ? Il me suffit d'un regard pour que le brasier de mon corps enflamme jusqu'à mes reins.  
Il est bien loin de mes préoccupations charnelles. Il tourne doucement les pages de son grimoire, et je peux presque suivre le parcours de ses yeux sur les lignes.

Ce soir, peut-être...

J'ai longtemps pensé que nous ne pourrions jamais être ami. Que nous serions toujours des opposés. C'est vrai, nous le sommes. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont on nous a traité : On s'était tellement attendu à me voir du côté des bons et des gentils, portant clairement la bannière blanche, que peu de gens ont accepté ma carrière d'espion; alors qu'il était tout à fait « normal » que lui soit sous l'étendard noir et qu'on le traite en tant que tel. Peut-être est-ce ça, notre point commun ? Nous n'avons rien fait de ce que les gens prévoyaient de nous...

Ce soir, peut-être...

La Guerre ne nous a pas laisser d'imondes cicatrices, elle ne nous a pas amputé d'un membre ou réduit à une condition physique inférieure. Non. La Guerre a fait bien pire. La Guerre nous a détruit. De l'intérieur, je veux dire. Oh, bien sûr, certains s'en sont sortis, forts d'un amour partagé. Il y a eu beaucoup de mariages. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Ils ont sombrés dans l'alcool, ou dans ces drogues moldues qui ont fait leur apparition, d'abord dans l'Allée des Embrumes, puis dans tout le monde sorcier. Un véritable fléau, qu'on pensait, au départ, aisément maîtriser. C'est désormais une plaie commune aux deux mondes. Mais lui et moi ne nous intéressons plus trop à ces histoires.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Le temps passe, lent et cruel. Il n'a trouvé personne pour le chérir. Dans les premiers temps d'après la Guerre, et quand il lui fut permi de quitter sa demeure, il sortait beaucoup. Tout le temps. Les amants et les maîtresses défilaient. Et il a comprit, en me voyant toujours aussi seul, toujours aussi à l'écart, que ça ne servait à rien. Enfin... Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est rendu compte à cause de mon attitude, du célibat que je gardais, mais du jour au lendemain, il a arrêté sa course éffrénée aux nuits douces et aux journées coquines. Il s'est mis à lire. Beaucoup. A écrire, aussi. J'aimerai qu'il me montre ses manuscrits, parfois. Mais à part quelques rares poèmes d'une tristesse incroyable, je pense qu'il veut garder tout cela pour lui. Ca doit être un peu comme ses mémoires, de rares souvenirs qu'il veut poser sur le papier avant de tout effacer.

Ce soir, peut-être...

J'admirais sa classe et son élégance, ses manières aristochratiques, son sang froid omniprésent, moi qui ne savait pas cacher la moindre de mes émotions, qui explosait à chaque provocation. J'ai désormais compris ce qu'elle était : un fardeau, un poids immense, une barrière qui le protège des autres mais qui l'en éloigne aussi. Je me souviens de la première fois où il s'est ouvert à moi, où il a pleuré sur mon épaule. Nous venions de nous battre, la rage au ventre, haineux de nous retrouver à nouveau. En l'épuisant physiquement, j'avais aussi laminé ses défenses mentales. C'est ce soir-là que nous sommes devenus... « amis » ? Mais peut-on parler d'amis avec lui ? J'en doute. Et pourtant...

Ce soir, peut-être...

Cela fait deux ans. Deux ans que je l'observe se détruire, retrouver espoir, replonger. Oh, il a tout voulu me cacher, au départ. Comme aux autres. Mais le soir où il a retrouvé toute ses réserves d'ectasy moldu éparpillées sur sa table, et moi au milieu entrain d'essayer de tout envoyer en fumée, il a compris que, tout imbécile que je sois, je tenais à lui. C'était un e soirée calme, paisible. Sereine. Comme aujourd'hui. Qui sait ?

Ce soir, peut-être...

Une idée folle me traverse l'esprit à la vitesse d'un éclair de glace, et s'enfuit aussitôt. Allons, cela faisait des secondes et des secondes, des heures et des heures, des semaines et des semaines, des années même que je résistais, que je n'osais pas. Pourquoi briser mon silence maintenant ? Ne m'étais-je pas habitué à cette situation ?   
Un coup d'oeil à la pendule, qui, outre d'indiquer nos positions respectives, a aussi l'immense avantage de dire l'heure, il est déjà tard. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, il s'est déjà retiré dans sa chambre. Et si mes yeux ne me trompent pas, il relit la même page depuis environ cinq minutes. Etrange. On dirait qu'il... qu'il attends.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Alors, que vais-je faire ? Vais-je me lever et remettre mon coeur, mon âme et mon destin au hasard d'une simple réponse ? Mes valises sont prêtes. Vais-je risquer de tout perdre pour lui ? Il ne me manque qu'un mot, un mot pour rester, un mot pour partir. Vais-je m'enfuir sans un bruit, sans un adieu ? Serais-je lâche à ce point, moi qu'on trouva si courageux ? Non. Je ne peux quitter cette demeure. Pas sans lui.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Malgré toutes mes résolutions, toutes mes promesses intérieures qu'au départ j'avais formulé, je ne peux me résigner à le quitter sans lui parler. Il faut que j'ose. Il faut que je me lève. Il faut que je lui dise. Trop de silences ont pesés sur trop de soirs calmes, paisibles et sereins. Je sens le sang lentement me venir aux joues. Je déglutis. Je me sens étrangement mal. Il va me rejetter, parce qu'un homme comme lui n'est pas fait pour un homme comme moi. Je ne suis pas de son rang, de sa noblesse. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Ce soir, peut-être...

Je suis pathétique. Je suis pathétique et pourtant debout. Mes jambes m'ont levées seules, elles me portent seules vers lui. Je croise mon reflet sur la fenêtre. La neige a arrêté de tournoyer. Je ne me suis jamais vu aussi laid.

Il lève la tête vers moi.

Ce soir, peut-être...

J'ai peur. Dans ses yeux... De l'interrogation. Une lueur étrange.  
Ce soir, peut-être...   
Surprise ? Non... Il me parle. Mécaniquement, je réponds.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Ce soit, peut-être...   
Espoir ? Je ne sais pas...   
Ce soir, peut-être...

J'ai peur... Je suis si laid... Il est si beau...  
Ce soir, peut-être...  
Ses yeux...

Ce soir, peut-être...  
Espoir ? Oui...  
Ce soir, peut-être...

Je parle...  
Ce soir, peut-être...  
Etrange lueur qu'enfin je devine...

Ce soir, peut-être...  
J'en ai le souffle coupé....

Espoir.  
Ce soir, peut-être...  
  
...

Oui, ce soir, peut-être.

FIN

Ecrit entre le Vendredi 18 Juin et le Lundi 21 Juin 2004 (Au lieu de réviser le Brevet... Tss... )  
Et publié le 21 Juin.


End file.
